Chief Vault Hunter
by Shadow38383
Summary: Master Chief travels to Pandora by a teasting accident. How will he get back with no ship? T for my safety.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was made for Kurogane7's BLxHalo Challenge...but I've left out the skill tree and possibly the action skill...Let me know if this is still good or not, sorry for not following the specifications all the way but let me know what you think. Hope you like!**

**Update: Nothing major, just a number correction, thanks for letting me know Anon!**

John looked around the train car he was riding in, taking in the faces of the 'Vault Hunters'. Riding along in the train car was a female with short hair and light blue tattoos; a younger girl with red hair in pigtails and a mechanical arm; and a man with short brown hair who looked confident and ready, militarized even.

'Different location, same problems.' John thought to himself as he recalled the event that brought him here.

"Master Chief!" Cpt. Lasky called out, "I'm sorry to bother you, but we need you to ride with some scientists who are going to test out the new slip-space system in the Pelicans for protection should something go wrong and they end up somewhere else."

"Yes sir." John replied.

"Good, report to hanger nine when you're ready." Lasky commanded. John nodded and headed for the armory, picking up an Assault Rifle, a .50 Pistol w/ scope, four grenades, and a few spare mags before heading for hangar nine.

"Wait, why do we need a Spartan?" one of the scientists asked as he saw John approaching.

"You know the rules," a second scientist replied, "All experiments must be done with a Spartan nearby in case something goes wrong."

"What could go wrong?" the first scientist asked as everyone took a seat in the Pelican.

"This is Pelican Gamma 3.1.6, we're ready for takeoff." the pilot commented into his headset.

"Gamma 316, you are clear for takeoff." came a voice on the radio.

"Experiment 316, Slip-space in light vehicles," one of the scientists commented into a recording, "We are starting the experiment and it is...2100 hours with ten at this time. The Pelican hovered up and gained a bit of altitude before firing its thrusters to send it out into space.

"2100 hours with fifteen, we have left the hanger and are at," the scientist paused to look at his watch like device, "800 meters from minimal safe distance. Distance will be achieved in thirty."

"Doin' alright back there with those nerds Chief?" the pilot joked and John nodded.

"Minimum safe distance achieved." the second scientist reported.

"2100 hours and fifteen with forty five, we are clear for test." the first scientist recorded, "Go ahead pilot."

"Entering slip-space." the pilot reported as he pushed a few switches and a portal like white circle appeared ahead of the ship. A loud bang caused everyone to stop their movement.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I don't know, we-" the pilot was interrupted by another bang and the ship speeding up, "Damn, the controls are malfunctioning! I can't control it!"

"The coordinates have changed!" one of the scientists shouted before the ship disappeared through the portal.

The Pelican emerged at its new location, but it didn't slow down.

"I can't slow it down!" the pilot shouted as they headed straight into a planet, "Mayday, mayday, Pelican Gamma 316 is going down! Repeat, Gamma 316 is going down!" The pilot managed to level the Pelican before it hit the ground, but the landing was rough. John held on tight to the sides of the Pelican, but the impact was still too much and sent him tumbling around in the ship until everything went dark.

John awoke to blurry surroundings and fire. His eyes slowly adjusted to reveal that one of the scientists was impaled on a piece of equipment they brought, the second scientist was dead from blunt force trauma by the impact and the pilot...his head was all over the dashboard. John made his way to the radio.

"This is Spartan-117 to Infinity, do you copy?" Static. "117 to Infinity, respond." More static. John picked up his Assault Rifle and punched his way out of the back, causing him to be temporarily blinded from the sunlight. Placing his gun on his back, John made his way north.

John walked for hours until he reached a town. Though it seemed deserted, the citizens were actually hiding from robots that were walking though the area.

"Unauthorized civilian." one of the robots commented upon spotting John, "Lethal force, authorized." John didn't hesitate and quickly pulled out his rifle and opened fire on the robots, aiming in between the armor. Within minutes, all the robots fell and some of the townspeople emerged.

"W-who are you?" one of the townspeople asked.

"I am Spartan-117 of the UNSC. I need to use a radio to contact my superiors." John replied.

"Good luck with that." the man replied, "Nothing here goes beyond the planets limits except for a Hyperion beacon,"

"How do I get in contact with...Hyperion?" John asked.

"You just arrive?" the man asked.

"...kinda." John replied.

"Well, no one ever contacts them unless it's to sell out others." the man continued, "Trust me, you don't want to get involved with those Hyperion goons. Those robots you destroyed belonged to them!"

"Then how will I contact my superior?" John asked himself, "I need a ride out."

"What about that vault?" another asked, "I heard that it's not only filled with treasure, but technology that would make Hyperion look like primitives discovering fire. I saw a flyer that said that they were looking for it and are accepting Vault Hunters. They may be bad people, but they will pay anything to anyone who can get them to it." This peaked the Chief's priorities.

"Where do I sign up?" John asked.

"So are we just going to sit here in silence or do you guys want to know each other?" the girl with the pigtails asked, clearly annoyed from the blank stares given to her from the others...or most.

"Well little girl, my name is Axton," the militarized man replied, "and this is my lady." the girl looked puzzled as she looked at the girl with short hair, failing to notice Axton pulling out a container that transformed into a turret.

"Name's Maya." the girl with short hair replied, "And yours?"

"Gaige." the girl replied, "So you and him?"

"Huh?" Axton asked as Gaige made a motion with her finger, indicating her assumption of Maya and Axton dating, "Oh, no. We don't even know each other."

"But you just called her-" Gaige was cut off by Axton bursting into laughter as Maya pointed at the turret. Gaige face palmed.

"So how about you, armored wonder?" Axton joked.

"Spartan-117, Master Chief." John replied.

"Got a real name?" Gaige asked.

"...I'd rather not say." John replied.

"So Chief then?" Maya asked and the Spartan nodded. A small silence followed until Gaige broke through.

"Ok, quick summery of why you're in the hell hole of the galaxy, GO!" Gaige commented like if it were a game.

"I uh...was sentenced to death because I disobeyed orders that could have cost the life of many...so I disappeared and came here." Axton replied then turned to Maya.

"I'm here to learn about the history of my lineage, the Sirens." she replied, "What about you Gaige?"

"I kinda had to hide here as well since my robot, Deathtrap, exploded one of my class mates when he defended me after she pushed me." Gaige replied.

"What happened to your arm?" Axton asked.

"Oh, well I was working with a saw one day and I wasn't really paying attention," Gaige explained, "the saw went halfway through then a split second thought hit me, 'I could remove the saw and bandage myself up now, or I could cut off my arm and replace it with a mechanical one that will allow me to digistruct Deathtrap anywhere.' So I cut the rest off and the blood spilled everywhere! I was like 'ow!', and my dad was like 'bleehhh!' and that's what happened." Axton and Maya looked at her in horror and John simply let it sink in.

"Pretty tough for a girl your age." John commented.

"Yep, so what about you, why are you here?" Gaige asked.

"Slip-space test went wrong, I'm trying to find a way back." he replied.

"Well they say that the vault has everything you could dream of, it should have something you need." Maya replied.

"Or our employer, Hyperion owner, Handsome Jack." John replied. Just as he finished, the back door of the cart blew open and several robots entered and began to shoot at them. Axton tossed his turret which began to unload on the robots, Maya trapped a few with her Phaselock so that the turret could get a cleaner shot, and Gaige sent out Deathtrap to back them up.

John could hear the thump of more bots landing on the roof and quickly opened a side door to pull himself up. Once on the roof of the car, John pulled out his Assault Rifle and fired in between the armor, at the wiring, causing them to fall apart.

Gaige and the others inside the car made their way to the next car and released the latch on the previous one.

"Hey, where's Chiefy?" Gaige asked. A shatter caused them to turn to a window father down the car to see John making his way in.

"Show off." Axton joked, however John didn't catch it as the faint and constant sound of something ticking caught his attention and if anyone was taught anything, it was that ticking was never a good sign. Quickly turning to the door that led to the next car, he forced it open to reveal the car filled with dynamite and in the middle was a chair that spun around slowly, revealing a Handsome Jack dummy with a timer attached to dynamite. No one hesitated as John forced another door open for the others to jump through. Axton jumped off first, but he accidentally tripped Maya, taking her with him, Gaige followed closely with John jumping of right behind her, but before any of them could hit the ground, the tnt exploded and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize that I took so long to update, I also want to say sorry, sorry, SORRY! that this chapter sucks compared to most of the stuff I've written, and the only explination I can give you is...college, I've got semester tests coming up and I'm freaking out over one of my classes. I Promise I'll make the next chapter better! Tell me what you think, but be gentle...WHAAA I'M SORRY!  
**

John awoke with pained muscles and sore bones, but he ignored them as he opened his eyes to investigate a voice nearby.

"Great, another dead Vault Hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy." John noticed a robot in front of him, not as advanced out of everything he's seen, but a robot no less. Quickly surveying the area he noticed that the train ride ended on a snowy wasteland, apparently inhabited only by the robot. Nearby he spotted his Assault Rifle half buried and retrieved it. "Hey! You're not dead!" the robot cried, grabbing John's attention, "I am a CL4P-TRP, but my friends call me Claptrap!" The robot turned and began going through the bodies.

"Hey! Can I get a little help here?" a voice asked. John turned to see who he assumed to be Gaige buried head first and waist deep in the snow. He grabbed Gaige by the ankle and effortlessly pulled her out of the snow.

"How's it hanging?" a male voice asked, both Gaige and John turned their heads to see Axton with Maya on his back, unconscious, "You might want to put her down, that striped cloth on her legs aren't from tights.

"HEY!" Gaige shouted as she pushed on her skirt. John let her go, causing her head to get buried again.

"Here!" Claptrap commented as he gave everyone a small device, "Take this ECHO communicator that I totally didn't loot from one of these dead bodies."

"M-my head..." Maya groaned as she awoke.

"Morning sunshine." Axton joked before getting knocked back by Gaige who pulled her head out of the snow hard enough to send her flying into Axton and Maya. Axton quickly tossed Maya in front of him so that he wouldn't land on her, however their momentum still caused her to fall on top of him and hit his head with hers.

"Ow, what the hell!? You're head is as hard as a rock!" Maya exclaimed.

"Says you!" Axton shot back, "Are Sirens made of steel or just your own head!?"

"You guys going to make out or what?" Gaige asked causing Axton and Maya to look at her with confused faces (and also realized that she was already standing). Maya turned back to Axton and realized that she was still on top of him and quickly jumped off.

"I would keep my distance from now on if I were you." Maya hissed.

"Is that how you say thanks to a person who possibly saved your life?" Axton asked, "I could have left you out there."

"W-what?" Maya asked with a tinge of regret.

"I'm not saying you owe me," Axton continued, almost causing Maya to apologize, "I'm implying it." There goes Maya's guilt and apology.

"Enough!" John shouted causing everyone to look at him, "We need to get off this glacier and find out what's happening here." Before he could say any more a female face became visible at the top of his visor.

"Whoa! You guys seeing this?" Axton asked and everyone nodded.

"I know you don't know who I am," she commented, "but I need you to trust me. My name is Angel. You need to follow that robot, he can help you get off the glacier."

"Alright then, follow me!" Claptrap shouted. A short silence followed...for about five seconds, "With your help, I can finally get of this glacier. Maybe I'll find someone in Sanctuary to help reprogram me so I stop thinking out loud! I wonder what it's like to have a belly button?" Claptrap stopped for another few seconds before they reached a small home, "AAAAAAND opeeeeeeeennnnn!" The door to the home swung open, "Just a little added security. Gotta have those Bullymongs at bay, or they'll rip you eyes out!"

"I swear, if we didn't need him I would have shut him down by now." Gaige commented as they followed Claptrap into his home. Only to have a massive beast come through the hole in the ceiling, pick up Claptrap, flip him over, tear his eye out, and quickly left leaving the others to stare at the roof with disbelief at the irony that occurred before them.

"The gun...in the cabinet." Claptrap commented and Axton opened the nearest cabinet revealing a pistol.

"Better than nothing." Axton commented.

"Hey, what about us!?" Gaige asked.

"You got a giant robot and I have my powers," Maya commented, "I think we'll be fine."

"I still want a gun..." Gaige mumbled, her frown deepening as she realized John was inspecting his AR for damage before slapping the mag back into it.

"Apart from the excruciating pain, this is great! I've been waiting for a Vault Hunter to help me reach Sanctuary! I can be your fearless leader, and you can be my ferocious minion! AHAHA AHAHAHA!" Claptrap commented as he went through a metallic flap door and opened a secondary door for them, "I can't see anything, so let me know if I'm going to run into anything...oof! I'll just assume you didn't see that." Treading through the snow at a quick pace, the five of them made their way to a clearing with what appeared to be a large abandoned cargo vehicle. "Oh! My eye just switched back on!" Claptrap exclaimed, "I see an incredibly handsome robot, and a very tough looking minion!" Claptrap's voice began to turn into one of fear, "Which means that whoever has my eye...is very close!" At his words the giant Bullymong from before came over the abandoned vehicle and lunged at them.

Axton tossed out his turret and it unloaded along with Axton firing his pistol on the beast, Gaige Digistructed Deathtrap who began to slice away at it, Maya used her Phaselock, lifting it into the air and keeping it in place, and John emptied his AR's mag into the creature. Within seconds the giant Bullymong fell dead in the snow.

"Well that was easy." Gaige commented as she picked up Claptrap's eye, "You want to do the honors Chiefy?" John took the part and was about to ram it into Claptrap.

"Whoa there, as much as you'd like to jam your hand into my head, I think we should let a professional do this." Claptrap commented, "I have a friend past this area that could help us."

John shrugged and they followed Claptrap into the cargo vehicle (with the help of Angel), and found a weapons chest inside.

"What are our choices?" Axton asked.

"We've got a Bandit shotgun with a twelve round standard mag and stock, a DAHL smg with holo sight, and a mag fed DAHL sniper rifle with a standard 6x rifle scope and bayonet." Maya reported.

"Dibs on the rifle!" Gaige exclaimed and quickly took it from Maya.

"You know your guns." Axton commented.

"You have to in order to survive out here." Maya replied.

"You got a point." Axton commented as he took the smg and handed her his pistol, causing Maya to give him a questioning look. "Always have a side arm." Axton explained, "A larger weapon isn't real useful in close quarters you know."

"I'll keep that in mind." Maya replied with a small smile, "Thanks."

"Hey guys, we've got a problem." Gaige commented, "The doors frozen and my arm can't break through."

"Huh...any ideas?" Axton asked.

"Give me a hand." John commented as he gave the door a straight punch with his right hand. Gaige joined him with her left and the frost on the door began to fall off.

"Almost, but we need a bit more." Gaige commented.

"I'll break it down!" Claptrap shouted, "Am I facing the right way?"

"Umm...yeah." Maya replied.

"YAAAAARGH!" Claptrap shouted as he rammed into the door, only succeeding in bouncing off the door and into some containers behind him, "I think I got it!" Axton face palmed.

"Hit it one more time." he commented as he took a stance. John and Gaige left some space in between each other as they gave another straight punch at the door, but this time Axton joined them with a tackle in the space between them, successfully breaking down the frozen metal door.

"Well that was a waste of time." Gaige commented and the others nodded in agreement.

"Its down?" Claptrap asked, "Alright! Its a good thing I loosened it for you."

Gaige rolled her eyes and moved toward the exit, "Well? We going or not?" Everyone nodded as she took the lead.

After clearing out a small town on the other side at the request of Claptrap's friend who repaired him and filled them in on who Handsome Jack really is, "I see you've met our fearless leader, Handsome Jack." Hammerlock had said in an educated gentleman's accent, "He goes about preaching about peace and prosperity then shoots innocent women and children like it was going out of style."

"Looks like your way out of here isn't going to be as easy as you thought." Axton commented to John.

'He's right,' John thought to himself, 'if I'm going to get back to Infinity, I'm going to have to deal with Handsome Jack first.' He turned to the others, "Someone mentioned a resistance group?"

"Ah yes, the Crimson Raiders." Hammerlock commented, "They're stationed in Sanctuary and could use people of your expertise."

"To sanctuary it is then." John commented as he took the lead. What followed was a constant assault by random bandits and marauders, each failing to stop the five's advancement through bandit territory. Finally after making their way through a lair owned by a Cpt. Flint, obtaining Claptraps boat, finding a vehicle after making it to the mainland, and retrieving a power core for Sanctuary's shields (at the request of a man named Roland), they had finally reached Sanctuary.

"Finally!" Axton cried out, "We made it! Now where's the grub? I haven't eaten in eighteen hours."

"We're all hungry." Maya commented.

"Try Moxxi's." Claptrap commented, "She's got pizza and booze."

"Sounds good." Axton replied.

"We need to deliver the power core first." Maya explained, "You and Chief go deliver it, and we'll save you a few slices." Before Axton could argue, Maya and Gaige took off.

"Come on, let's deliver the power core and locate Roland." John commented.

"You'll want to talk to the town mechanic about Roland." the soldier at the power core relay commented after they replaced the core. John nodded and they both walked towards the city.

"So should we get the girls or talk the mechanic first?" Axton asked. John stopped and thought before looking at Axton.

"You go eat, I'll handle the mechanic." he commented the continued to walk, leaving Axton to stare at him for a bit.

"Well alright then." Axton said to himself as he shrugged and left for Moxxi's. Upon entering the bar he saw Maya and Gaige sitting at a table with three boxes of pizza. Axton jumped into the seat next to Maya and pulled a box for himself.

"Well you weren't lying when you said you were hungry." Maya commented as she bit into her own slice.

"Yep, and this is hitting the spot." Axton replied then turned and stared at Maya.

"What?" she asked, but Axton didn't reply as he slowly reached his hand up to her face, slowly and gently gliding his fingers across her cheek. Maya was surprised by the sudden closeness which caused her heart to race. Before she could do anything else, Axton retreated his hand and backed away. "W-what was that for?" she asked and Axton looked at her with a smile then chuckled as he held up his hand, which was holding something red.

"You had a pepperoni on your cheek." he replied before he got up and left to get a drink.

"Smooth." Gaige commented.

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked.

"You didn't have that pepperoni on your cheek you know." Gaige replied with a smile.

John entered the mechanics shop and was greeted, or insulted, by a guy with a hillbilly accent, "Aww snap, are you'z Hyperion? I knew you bot would come for me some day, but just so you know...YOU NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU ROBOTIC SUM BITCH!" The man tossed his wrench at John who caught it and tossed it back at him and hit him in the head.

"I'm here to talk about Roland, not Hyperion." John commented.

"Oho, my bad." the man laughed, "Names Scooter. Roland told me that you should head for HQ."

"Hey Chiefy, you hungry?" Gaige shouted as she entered the workshop and looked around and didn't notice Scooter was there, "Not bad, I could stop by here more often."

"Let's go." John commented as he walked out.

"Do you ever stop moving?" Gaige asked before she followed him, leaving Scooter and the pizza alone.

"Waste not, want not." he said to himself as he ate.

Its been two days since they left Sanctuary and entered the Firehawk's lair.

"Of all places to go, why do enemies always go to the farthest location!?" Gaige shouted before being pulled away by John to avoid a fire trap, "...thanks."

"Don't mention it." John replied as he took the lead.

"So, what are you guys going to do when we get Jack?" Axton asked, "I for one am going to use him as a punching bag for a few days."

"I'm going to get back those Loader blue prints!" Gaige mumbled, "I made them first!"

"Wait, you made those loaders?" Maya asked.

"Yep, they were the prototype for death trap." Gaige replied, "but then my now exploded class mate had to sell them to Hyperion, so I came up with a better structure."

"We're here." John commented as he looked around the cave's computers.

"Huh..."

"What is it?" John asked.

"Isn't that guy Roland?" Gaige replied as she pointed at one of the screens.

"Looks like...his social page." Maya commented, "He was...having a conversation with the Fire Hawk?"

"Never mind that, the Fire Hawk messed up one of his computers." Axton commented as he pointed to a blue screen displaying an error, "...what the fuck is that?" he added as he spotted a screen with a fat lady in a (too damn small) bikini.

"There's movement nearby." John warned as he readied his AR and a purple orb appeared in the middle of the room and transformed into a female figure.

"Sup." she greeted, "Name's Lilith, or the Fire Hawk as you've heard...preferably Lilith."

"We're here for Roland." John commented as he kept his weapon on her.

"Guess you don't introduce yourself much?" Lilith asked, "Anyways, I'm a f-friend of his...he's not here, he was captured and taken to a bandit stronghold. Hey, can you get me some Eridium? It's in one of my strong boxes."

Gaige turned to a shelf of strong boxes, "Which one?"

"I don't know." Lilith replied, "Just check them randomly or something." Gaige groaned and opened one box to find a bloody head inside.

"Really?" she asked.

"Huh, I wondered where that went." Lilith replied, "A little reminder of an old friend, not the best...just close it and check another."

Gaige opened another box, revealing an echo recording, "EXPLOSION MOTHER F***KER!" Gaige slammed the box closed and looked at Lilith.

"I don't know." Lilith replied defeated, "I found that recording and I couldn't shut it off, plus the boxes are sound proof."

Gaige opened another box to reveal another echo recording, "The Eridium is in the next box." a mechanical female voice explained and Gaige opened the next box to see another recording, "You mad bro?" the same voice commented, "No but really, the Eridium is in the next box."

"I swear if it's not, I will toss this whole thing over the cliff!" Gaige snapped as she opened the next box and revealed unrefined Eridium and an Echo recording.

"...Finally!" Gaige exclaimed while snatching the Eridium, but not without getting shocked (electrical).

"Troll security system. LOL" The female voice commented and Gaige kicked the collection of safes off the edge.

"You know I had a good gun in there?" Lilith commented.

"Just take the damn Eridium!" Gaige snapped as she shoved it into Lilith's hand. The Eridium disappeared and a purple aura surrounded Lilith for a few moments before returning to normal.

"Alright, now I can get you into the stronghold." Lilith commented, "You'll catch them by surprise, it'll be great. Just get Roland out of there, alright? Hold still." Lilith glowed again before a purple flash blinded the four.

Once the light faded, John was the first to notice they were in hostile territory and took aim at several bandits as one of them broke the silence, "HOLY **** AND **** ON A SANDWICH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY! I finally managed to get my brain working long enough to get this done! If it feels a bit rushed, its mostly because of the fact that I don't want to bore you with the EXACT same story line, so I'll have some changes coming next chapter like...umm...idk a sub mission or something, but I'll update as soon as I can. Oh, the censorship in the last chapter was a mistake, so don't expect anymore of it!  
**

**To those who are wondering where Salvador and Zero are...well I wouldn't be able to do their characters personality any justice since I don't know them real well. I'm having a hard time with Maya as it is! Anyways, hope you like what I did midway and in the entirety, enjoy!**

* * *

John quickly pulled Gaige behind some metal scrap to use as cover as Axton did the same on some wreckage while the bandits opened fire.

"What now!?" Gaige asked as she fired her rifle blindly over their cover.

"Take the flank you two!" Axton commanded as he deployed his turret while Maya looked over their cover and blasted a Psycho, who was too close for comfort, with her shotgun and quickly ducked back behind the wreckage. John and Gaige had made it around the bandits and took cover behind a metal divider.

"I can cover you from here." Gaige stated as she checked the mag in her rifle, "Go for the big guy and I'll take out the small fry."

"Alright, but first we need them to scatter." John replied as he pulled out his only frag grenade and tossed it over head. Once the explosion went off, John came around the divider and fired at the nearest bandit he could see while Gaige covered his back, shooting the heads of bandits that tried to hit him from behind.

"Maya, I need you to go around the other side and take them from their right." Axton commanded and Maya nodded in understanding before she left as Axton focused his turret on the bandits in her path. Maya made it to the right flank and started blasting away at unsuspecting bandits, but her success was short lived as a Goliath, who had his helmet knocked off, blindsided her and sent her shotgun flying out of her hands.

Maya hit the ground hard, but quickly regained herself to back away from the Goliath in time to avoid his massive fists. She turned to see that the others were being kept busy by the other bandits and Axton's Turret was destroyed. She tried to Phaselock the Goliath, but every time she did, it would swing at her and cause her to miss as she dodged him. Maya barely had time to realize that she had backed up into a wall before the Goliath raised its fists over head to crush her. She nearly saw her life flash before her eyes, but a thought stopped that from happening as she remembered the pistol Axton gave her. She quickly pulled out her pistol and took a faith shot, which managed to land between the eyes of the Goliath's tiny head, causing him to go limp and fall over dead.

Maya breathed a sigh of relief and looked up in time to see Gaige impale a Psycho on her bayonet and toss him away, John broke another bandit's neck, and Axton shot the last bandit point blank in the head. She let her head hit the wall as she took the time to rest for a bit, but was interrupted, "No time to rest yet soldier!" Axton commented as he held out his hand for her.

"I guess not." Maya replied as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"I want it!" Gaige shouted, causing Axton and Maya to turn and see her snatch a Tediore rocket launcher w/ bayonet out of John's reach, "Don't worry baby, I'll take good care of you." she cooed to the weapon and John shrugged before returning to searching the bodies.

"Hey Axton...thanks." Maya commented as she showed Axton the pistol.

"No problem." Axton replied, "You know that means-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll hurt you!" Maya snapped and Axton laughed as he put up his hands in surrender.

"So where are we?" Gaige asked as she looked around.

"Looks like Lilith got us to the holding area of the stronghold." John replied.

"What makes you say that?" Maya asked, "Aside from the cells I mean, for all we know it could be their rooms."

"The man sitting on the bed staring at us, probably thinking about why we're debating his release." John replied as he pointed at a closed cell at the end of the hall.

"Oh..." Maya replied, mentally face palming herself.

"So you're the Vault Hunters." the man commented as they approached, "I'm Roland."

"We figured as much." Axton commented as he took a look at the lock. A sudden explosion occurred on the wall behind Roland and a figure stepped through the smoke.

"You're complicating your life Axton." Gaige commented as the smoke cleared and she became visible, holding the rocket launcher she grabbed earlier.

"We don't all have rockets..." Axton mumbled, "You got lucky when you found it."

"You're just jealous." Gaige replied.

"You can continue your debate when we get back." John commented, "Right now we need to get out of here before reinforcements arrive." Something caught John's eye and he immediately snatched Gaige's rocket launcher, hit a button on the side and threw it straight at Roland. Roland saw the launcher take off straight for him like a rocket itself and hit the floor, the bayonet barely missing his head and going a few more meters before hitting the eye on an approaching Constructer and detonating, effectively destroying it. The launcher re-digistructed into Johns hands before he handed it back to Gaige who saw some writing on the side of it.

"'Warning'," she read, "'Tediore weapons explode when reloaded.' Should've read that earlier, BECAUSE THIS IS FUCKEN AWESOME! I get to blow bandits up with the rockets, the launcher itself, and stab them to death with the bayonet which could also be used to jam it into an enemy! I LOVE YOU ROCKET!" Gaige hugged her launcher while the others stared.

"She's going to kill us." Axton joked while Roland turned to John.

"So you're the most serious of these Vault Hunters?" he asked and John nodded, "Figures, anyway I need you all to listen up, we've got intel that Jack is not only looking for the Vault, but trying to control it."

"Control?" John questioned as the others turned their attention to Roland.

"Yes, the Vault doesn't just contain weapons and riches, but a creature that brought about destruction on Pandora long ago." Roland explained, "It's called The Warrior, and not only that, but Jack has the key to the Vault."

"So we need to find where he has it and steal it?" John replied, mostly stating rather than asking.

"Yes, luckily I have an inside man. His name is Mordecai, you'll find him at Tundra Express" Roland replied, "You may need to wake him up though; he drinks heavily when he gets good info. The sound of some Varkids on fire should get his attention. You'll need a fire elemental weapon."

"Someone say...fire?" Gaige asked with a flame of excitement in her eyes.

"Uhh...are you sure that's the only way to get his attention?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, Mordecai's a heavy sleeper and Varkids screech real loudly when they're set on fire." Roland replied.

"Does anyone else think this is going to end badly?" Axton asked.

111111111111

After escorting Roland to Sanctuary and making their way to Tundra Express, the four of them began to attack the Varkids in the farm at Tundra Express. Unfortunately they ran into some problems and the swarm of Varkids was one of them, but also...

"Alright, who was in charge of getting the fire weapon!?" Maya asked as she blasted a Varkid with her shotgun.

"Let's just let it go and find another way to wake up Mordecai!" Axton replied.

"I suppose that's your way of saying 'it's my fault'." John asked, "Wait, where's Gaige?"

"BURN MOTHER FUCKERS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Gaige's voice shouted and John managed to see her pushing buttons on a pole nearby.

"GET BACK!" John commanded as he ran full speed at Gaige and pulled her away before she became soaked in gasoline. Axton and Maya retreated in time before a spark lit the gas and set several Varkids on fire. The screech of all the Varkids burning alive nearly burst their eardrums, but at the top of the tower structure in the middle of the area was a figure extending its arm so that a hawk could land on it before he took a sip of a bottle in his hand.

"Whoa, I guess I celebrated a little too hard last night." Mordecai's voice came through their ECHO Communicators, "So you guys are the ones that Roland sent? Well I've figured out a few things, but the most important is that the Vault Key is being transported on a Hyperion train today."

"Ok...so how do we stop it?" Axton asked.

"...we could short circuit the rail, or access the controls from an external source." John suggested.

"I don't think that we could do that so easily," Maya replied, "can you?"

"...no, not without...her..." John replied, trailing off at the end.

"Her?" Gaige asked.

"Never mind, what if we just blow the rail?" John asked.

"We would need precision and great knowledge of explosives." Maya replied.

Roland's voice came through the ECHO, "Why don't you visit my friend, I've helped her out and she's helped me. I'm sure she'd help you out on my behalf. You'll find her in a cave on the other side of the rock structure."

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged in agreement before making their way around the mountain-like rock structure and found the cave. A voice of pain caused them to hurry into the cave as the voice became shouts.

"Let me go and I'll kill you quickly!" a bandit shouted. He was tied to a wooden pole as a little girl, no older than thirteen, skipped around him singing a modified version of "Pop goes the Weasel" before she pushed a detonator when she sang "POP!".

"Oh hey! You guys must be Roland's friends!" the girl commented, "Name's Tina. So, I hear you are going to hijack a train."

"That's...yeah that's the idea." Axton replied.

"Cool, I'd love to help!" Tina replied before entering her workshop as the others followed closely until they stopped in front of the workbench with two stuffed bunnies, "This is and this is Feliciasexopants. These fine ladies will help you stop that train, but some bandits came and stole their budonkadonks."

"Budonkadonks?" Gaige asked, confused.

"Yep, so if you want to stop that train, you'll have to get them back." Tina replied.

"So where are they?" John asked.

"Bandit camp behind this mountain.' Tina replied.

"WE JUST PASSED THAT FUCKEN CAMP!" Gaige exclaimed.

"We got to do what we got to do." Axton commented as he led the way. Gaige had to dragged back out that cave by John.

"You whine too much." Axton commented.

"Excuse me for not being military trained or part of an endangered race...no offence." Gaige shot back as John dragged her by her arm.

"I'm kind of worried about Tina." Maya commented, "She's a little...overjoyed. Considering she lives here, surrounded by a bunch of bandits."

"It looks like she knows how to handle herself." Axton replied, "Right Roland?"

"Oh yeah." Roland replied through the ECHO, "Tina may be a bit odd, but she's the best explosives expert on Pandora."

Once they reached the bandit camp, Tina came up on the ECHO, "Yeah that's right, my big bruddah is gonna teach you some MANNERS! NOBODY STEALS FROM AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"Who the hell is ?" a bandit asked as he came out the door before getting a hole blown into his chest by Maya.

"I got one!" Gaige called out from a distance. She was next to a work bench, holding a missile in her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" one of the bandits shouted as he charged at her, only to get Gaige's foot in his face then Deathtrap's claw through his chest.

"Take that one back, I'll get the other one." John ordered.

"You sure?" Maya asked, only to have her question answered by John breaking though the bandits, punching two in their faces, shooting down another, then using a Goliath's head as a stepping stone to jump behind them while placing a sticky grenade on him. John quickly grabbed the missile as the grenade went off, clearing a retreat path, and sprinted towards the others.

"They're still coming, we better go now." John suggested.

"Get moving then you guys!" Axton ordered as he jammed his tomahawk in a Psycho's head. Once outside the perimeter, the bandits sent out Buzzards to give chase. One of them went low to try and grab the missile Gaige had, but was shot out by Mordecai.

"Gotcha!" he cheered through the ECHO, "You can thank me later."

"Pff, show off." Gaige mumbled. Another Buzzard came low, but with the full intention of ramming into them. John quickly grabbed Gaige's rocket launcher and stepped in front of her, kneeled down, and fired at the oncoming Buzzard, disabling one of its engines. Time seemed to slow down as John hit the reload button, lifted Gaige onto his back, threw the rocket behind them (as it ignited to take off as a rocket itself) at another low flying Buzzard they didn't see, disabled it, and jumped over the Buzzard in front of them causing it to smash into the one behind them and creating a spectacular explosion just as John landed back on the ground in front of the cave entrance with Gaige on his back and the launcher re-digistructed in his hand.

"...AND THE CROWD GOES WILD WITH THAT FUCKEN AWESOME EXPLOOOOSIOOOONNNN!" Torgue's voice came over a radio inside the cave followed by the roar of a crowd.

"That was FUCKEN AWSOME!" Gaige cried out, "Let's do it again!"

"I'd rather not." John replied as he put her down and gave her back the launcher.

"You guys got'em?" Tina asked as they approached her workshop.

"Yep, here you go." Axton replied as he handed over the missiles.

"Alight now let me work on these." she added before a small silence took over.

"Aren't you going to...?" Maya asked.

"Get out." Tina replied and Axton lagged behind out of confusion, "Get outta my shop, or I'll kick your butt. That's how Tiny Tina roll." she sang.

"Fine fine." Axton replied and a metal shutter closed the way in, followed by the sound of a blow torch.

"Squishy...squishysquishysquishy." came Tina's voice followed by a bang, "Uhh...whoops."

"So, What do we do while we wait?" Axton asked.

"How about we find out...WHATYOULOOKLIKE!?"Gaige shouted as she pulled John's helmet off and she looked at him expectantly before her face became one of disappointment, "ARE YOU FUCKEN KIDDING ME!?" Axton fell over laughing and Maya looked at John in confusion.

"You...wear a helmet...under your helmet?" she asked.

"...I didn't even know." John replied with a shrug.

"Will you ever show us what you look like?" Gaige asked.

"Not likely." John replied as the shutter opened up and revealed Tina with the two missiles on each side of her.

"That's right, twins man." Tina commented, "Take'em. Take'emtake'emtake'em!" John grabbed one and Axton took the other. "Just place them near the train rail and push their little tummies to activate them, I'll handle the rest."

"Can I shoot one of the missiles!?" Gaige quickly asked and Tina thought for a moment.

"What makes you think you're qualified?" she asked and Gaige pulled out her launcher, "Good enough, I'll allow it. NOW LET'S FUCKEN BLOW UP A TRAIN!"

111111111

"Alright, we're in position." Axton called over through the ECHO before kicking a bandit off the balcony they were on and dropping a grenade after him.

"Alright, just push their bellies and well light up that train." Tina's voice commanded through the ECHO and Maya activated the missiles, "Oh, I hear the train coming. Counting down, ten...nine..." One of the missiles suddenly took off without warning followed by the second missile shortly after and collapsing the train rail, causing the oncoming train to fall into the glacial canyon while the first missile hit the rear cars, "I got bored."

"Aw man, I wanted to get the first hit." Gaige whined and Tina laughed.

"Not when I'm here!" she replied.

"Alright, let's not waste anymore time." John commanded, "Gaige, get here as quick as you can, we're going to get a head start to the train."

"Alright." Gaige replied through the ECHO.

"Get your but, to the train, or you'll go insane. Wut wut." Tina sang, "That's a song I wrote."


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I uploaded this to show that I haven't given up on it, just hit a major road block. Second, I'm sorry that this chapter might not really go anywhere. Third, I'll try to get the momentum going as soon as possible again, but its becoming increasingly difficult. Thanks to everyone who has been patient and are likely reading this, so enjoy! :D**

"Sooo...where is it?" Gaige asked as they approached the wreckage.

"LOOK SOMEWHERE OBVIOUS!" Tina shouted over the ECHO, "Just kidding, I don't know."

"You know, I'd expect security to be higher." Axton commented, "What with the vault key being on this train, or is it?"

"It should, Mordecai had credible info." Maya replied.

"Don't worry," Angel commented over the ECHO, "if the vault key was on that train, Jack would have someone like Wilhelm guarding it."

"Told you." Axton replied before a loud creaking sound was heard and a train car began to elevate.

"Oh boy." Angel sighed.

"You had to open your mouth!" Maya snapped before Axton pulled her aside with him as he dodged the train car which had suddenly taken a quick charge at them. John and Gaige were taken with it as it slammed into the glacier, "Gaige! Chief!"

"Maya, concentrate!" Axton shouted, "We've still got THAT to deal with!" He quickly deployed his turret and pulled Maya behind some of the train wreckage for cover. Axton looked over the wreckage only to see his turret get crushed like paper machete. "Aww man, not my baby! Huh? Hey you ok?" He noticed that Maya was looking beyond pissed at the moment.

"HEY WILLSHIT!" Maya shouted as she jumped over their cover.

"Maya wai-ee-ee- holy shit!" Axton watched as Maya glowed brightly and she Phaselocked Wilhelm into a tiny ball, and she began to compress him. Quickly reacting, Axton threw a grenade into Wilhelm's curled up form and unloaded his SMG as well. Their advantage didn't last more than a good several seconds before Wilhelm broke free and his release created a backlash on Maya that caused her to blackout. Axton quickly ran over to her and pulled her behind cover, "Maya. Maya! Maya wake up!" A crack in the glacier caught his attention before the ice was blown and sent flying to him. He quickly covered Maya with his body and looked back at the glacier to see three figures emerge from it.

"S-s-s-so c-c-c-cold." Gaige stuttered, "G-g-good w-w-work D-deathtrap." Deathtrap nodded in agreement.

"So this is Wilhelm." John asked, "Gaige, have Deathtrap flank right, I'll attack from the back, and you flank left. Axton, see if you can draw his attention for a few seconds." Gaige and John quickly moved into position while Axton caught Wilhelm's attention with a grenade and his SMG.

"Axton, move!" Gaige shouted as she, Deathtrap, and John attacked Wilhelm. Axton quickly picked up Maya and ran to take cover behind the farthest train car.

"USE SOME MOTHERF**KEN EXPLOSIONS!" Torgue's voice shouted over the ECHO.

"How the hell did you get on this frequency?" Gaige asked.

"I gave it to him." Tina responded.

"NOW GET OUT THERE AND BLOW THAT ROBOT UP!" Torgue shouted, "AND SOMEONE GET ME SOME COOKIES!"

"I want some too!"

"There outside your home!"

"Oh shit they really are!"

"Hey! Trying not to get killed here?" Gaige snapped.

"Oh right, uhh...guss thooth im." Tina replied with a mouthful of cookies.

"We're already doing that!" Gaige snapped, "Wait...I got it. Deathtrap, toss me!" Deathtrap quickly picked up Gaige and launched her onto Wilhelm's head where she began to stab him with her rifle's bayonet while unloading the mag into him. Wilhelm swiped his arms aimlessly, trying to get Gaige off of him, managing to hit John and sending him into the glacier again. Gaige looked over only to see Wilhelm's arm slam into her face and send her flying as well as her gun. Wilhelm fell hard, cracking the ice around him before the battlefield fell silent.

"Oww...what happened?" Maya asked as she got up.

"Well, you tried to contain Wilhelm, he broke free, you blacked out, Gaige and Chief came out of the ice, Chief's back in ice, Gaige was thrown somewhere, and Wilhelm's dead." Axton replied.

"Gaige...Gaige come in." John's voice called through the ECHO, "Axton, Maya, I can't reach Gaige."

"Where are you?" Axton asked before a fist broke through the ice below them and John pulled himself up.

"Fell through the floor of the glacier, which turned out to be hollow." he replied.

"Alright, spread out and look around." Axton commanded and the three of them headed in different directions. Maya began looking inside a train car to see if Gaige was tossed inside, Axton checked the edged of the area hoping that she wasn't tossed off the cliff, and John searched near Wilhelm. His search was rewarded, but not in a good way, and he quickly switched to private communications with Axton.

"Axton, I found her but..."

"But what?" Axton asked.

"You'd...better see for yourself."

"What's wrong?" Axon asked as he approached a few moments later, only to see that John had indeed found Gaige, but she was motionless as her rifle's bayonet had run through her throat. "Shit..."

"What are you guys looking at?" a voice asked as John and Axton turned in surprise to the source, "Whoa...I look good even when I'm dead." Gaige commented as she pulled her rifle out of her own throat before the body disappeared, "But I'd rather stay alive."

"What the- how?" Axton asked.

"Oh, there's a New-U station nearby." Gaige replied, "Can't believe we didn't see it, and good thing I was in range."

"...you lost me." John commented.

"Hyperion created a device called the New-U which basically detects any death within its range and brings them back to life...at a cost." Axton explained.

"And the cost?" John asked.

"A percentage of you money, if you have any, and the ability to reproduce." Gaige replied.

"There you are." Maya called out, "Where were you?"

"Dead for about thirty seconds." Gaige replied and Maya looked at the guys confused.

"New-U." Axton replied and Maya responded with an understanding, "Oh."

"Hey." John called out as he held up a cylindrical object, "Wilhelm dropped something."

"That's a power core." Angel replied through the ECHO.

"It looks like it could power sanctuary for quite a while." Roland added, also through the ECHO communicator, "Good thing too, the last one you brought is almost burnt out."

"Cool, so we just go back half empty handed?" Gaige asked.

"Seems like it." Maya replied. The four of them made their way towards the pathway they took to their current location when Axton spotted the New-U station.

"Huh...you know, I don't think I've gone through one of these yet." he commented before Gage tossed a grenade at him.

"Hot potato!" she yelled just before the grenade went off and killed Axton.

"GAIGE WHAT THE FUCK!?" Maya shouted, but she could do anything else, she was interrupted by the fact that Axton emerged from the New-U station.

"Ugh...oh, ow...that's not funny Gaige!" Axton snapped as Gaige smiled at him.

* * *

"That the new core?" the guard asked and Axton nodded, "Good, the last one's nearly burnt out, why don't you swap them now?"

"Something doesn't feel right." John commented.

"Why do you say that?" Maya asked as Axton replaced the core, and as soon as he did, Jack invaded their ECHO communicators.

"You know, I think it's time I tell you a little secret." he commented, "Angel's working for me."

"Lowering Sanctuary's shield's." Angel reported regrettably. Looking up, everyone noticed the protective sphere flicker and vanish before a large mass of energy charged straight for them, forcing them to dodge but still managing to hit Gaige who was protected by her shield which was fried in the process.

"AAAAGGHHH! YOU MUTHER FUCKEN PRICK! THAT FUCKEN BURNS!" she shouted, "WHY, OUT OF EVERY FUCKEN PERSON IN SANCTUARY, DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME!?"

"What was that!?" Roland asked through the communicator, "Did something get through the shield?"

"Roland, the shields have gone down, what are we gonna do?" Scooter shouted.

"Guys, get to the center of town, I've got a really bad idea." Lilith commanded. The vault hunters ran into sanctuary, shoving their way through panicking civilians trying to find shelter.

"IT'S THE END!" one of them shouted as they jumped on to John, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Maya quickly pulled the civilian off of John and threw him into the nearest building.

"Out of everything that's ever happened...that was a first." John commented before they continued their way to find Lilith at the center of town.

"You guy's got some Eridium?" she asked.

"Uhh...about that." Axton commented.

* * *

Few Hours Ago

"This Eridium stuff works kind of like god bars huh?" Axton asked as took a seat at the edge of a cliff and pulled out a bar of Eridium from a bag, which he tossed up and caught it repeatedly.

"I guess." Maya replied, "Quit playing with it, you might lose it."

"Oh come on, there's no way-" Axton was cut off as he failed to catch the Eridium, it hit the bag that contained the rest and both went off the cliff. Axton looked at Maya apologetically and she simply face palmed.

* * *

"...no." Maya replied as Axton tried to look innocent.

"I've got some." Roland commented as he came in with a few chunks and gave them to Lilith.

"I've never used this much before, so hang onto something. Axton pulled Maya to him and grabbed onto the nearest street pole, John braced himself on the spot, and Gaige piggybacked on John, holding as best she could.

"Why are you hanging onto me?" John asked.

"If I get blown away, your helmet comes with me." Gaige replied. John simply shook his head.

"We're good to go!" Scooter shouted. The ground began to tremble before the sensation of being pushed up over took everyone and Lilith began to glow purple.

"Hehe, this is one of them moments, CATCH A RIIIIIIIDE!" Scooter shouted.

"He's got timing, I'll give him that." Gaige commented.

"A flying city?" Jack asked, "Sure ok, but what could you possibly have that give you a chance against me?"

"A siren." Roland replied.

"Sup." Lilith added before everyone was blinded by a bright purple flash and the city vanished.

"...huh." Jack replied slightly confused.

* * *

The bright flash died down, but a sudden burst of momentum sent John and Gaige flying into the news stand nearby, effectively taking it down.

"Aaand I'm awesome." Lilith commented.

"Wooo hooo!" Gaige laughed, "Let's do that again!"

"I WISH I WAS THERE!" Torgue and Tina shouted simultaneously over the ECHO while John got up and dusted his armor off.

"Well that was...new..." Axton replied before he ran for the nearest wall and began emptying his stomach.

"What just happened?" Lilith asked, referring to Axton's current problem.

"Dunno. Maybe he-" Gaige was interrupted as her lunch began trying to make its way to freedom the way it went in. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and ran towards Zed's but collapsed to her knee's after a few steps and let loose. Axton looked over to see what was going on, but seeing Gaige's state only triggered the same reaction once more as Maya and John looked at them confused.

"Umm...just help them inside and we'll take a moment to figure out what to do next." Roland suggested. Maya placed Axton's arm around her neck as they walked into the resistance's HQ while John carried in a half passed out Gaige.

"Looks like she was hit harder." John commented as he dropper her in one of the beds.

"Uhh...guys?" Gaige asked weakly.

"What is it?" Maya asked as she knelt next to Gaige's bed.

"B-...bu-..." Gaige mumbled, "Bucket...bucket, bucketbucketbucket!" Maya quickly handed her a bucket and Gaige snatched it from her before turning over and leaning over the bed as she puked again. The sound of regurgitated food hitting the ground echoed behind them, and the source being Axton.

"Lilith...what did you do to us?" Axton asked.

"Whatever it was, I'm glad she did." a voice called out. Everyone turned to see Tannis approaching with some syringes, "Now hold still and I can take a blood sample to see what's wrong. I can't help but feel slightly excited at finding a new sickness."

"NOOO! GET AWAY!" Axton and Gaige shouted before screaming in pain from getting poked by the needle.

"Such big babies." Lilith laughed.

"Oh sure, how about you go next!?" Axton snapped.

"I...would say something...if I didn't have to puke-" Gaige replied before spewing her guts out again.

"Ok, I've found the source of your little dilemma." Tannis reported, "It seems you contracted a stomach virus, but not from the exposure to-"

"To my awesomeness." Lilith interrupted.

"As I was saying," Tannis hissed, "have you two recently gone through a New-U station by any chance?"

"Ummm...yeah, when we picked up that power core trap." Axton replied.

"Well it seems that since in order to revive you, you must be converted into data." Patricia explained, "You contracted a literal computer virus in your stomach (likely placed in there as a prank by a random hacker) when you went through the process of being revived. You should be fine soon...but not before you nearly lose your intestines."

Axton looked over at Gaige, "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Gaige snapped.

"Yeah, I would have been fine had you not killed me with a grenade!" Axton shot back.

"He's got you there." John commented, "I know it was all in fun since there was no permanent death risk, but no more friendly fire. Understood?"

"Fine." Gaige scoffed.

"END OF CHAPTER MOTHER FUCKERS!" Torgue shouted through the ECHO.

"Why did you say that?" Maya asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Torgue replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, I managed to get a new chapter done! Its really difficult as I am near the end, but I can't come up with more as fast as I would like. I decided to add a little something in order to change from the BL storyline a bit. This is the problem with RPG's, play them too much, and the story becomes dull. I made the error of playing too much the story since I maxed out my character. Anyways, I hope you enjoy or at least like this chapter while I try to get a great chapter to you as soon as I can.**

"Ok, so we are doing what now?" Axton asked as they made their way up a rock structure.

Maya groaned, "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Kinda hard to do when-" Axton was interrupted as Gaige puked again, "Well...that."

"Ughhh...why are you better already and I'm not!?" Gaige whined.

"It's a little thing I like to call...karma." Axton replied happily.

"I'll show you karma," Gaige grumbled, "and shove it straight up your-"

"ANYWAYS!" Maya snapped, "We're going to get Claptrap an upgrade, which Mordecai quickly got his hands on, so we're going to meet up with him, and then we'll see what we can do from there about the voicing system and the bunker."

"Guys! Thank god you're here." Mordecai called out as they got to the top, "I had the upgrade you needed-"

"Had?" John asked.

"Well, it was on Bloodwing," Mordecai explained, "but she was captured and taken into that Hyperion Wildlife Preserve."

"You think she's ok?" Maya asked.

"I'm sure she is." Mordecai replied, "Blood's a strong girl, she can take care of herself. I've been looking around for a way in, but its locked up pretty tightly." Gaige took the pause time to let out her lunch. "She ok?"

"Stomach virus, still hasn't gone away." Axton replied, "Hey Gaige...uhh...maybe you should sit this one out."

"I can still hold a gun, I can still fight." Gaige replied tiredly.

"I believe her." Mordecai commented, "If you could get in, in the first place."

"We'll find a way in." John reassured before a static shriek came through the ECHO and John's communicator.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Gaige shouted before the shriek died down and became simple static. A few short seconds later a voice could be heard through the static.

"-NS- nity- 1,7- opy?"

"What?" Gaige asked.

"Wait, I know that voice!" John said before lowering his head a bit, "Spartan 1,1,7 to Infinity, do you copy?" Static. "1,1,7 to Infinity." More static. "Cpt. Lasky!?" The radio fell silent and John shook his head.

"Who was that?" Maya asked.

"A friend, and comrade, Cpt. Lasky." John replied, "It seems the Infinity managed to track down the Pelican I came in." Gaige scratched her head.

"Infinity? Pelican?" she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"The Infinity is a giant ship we use to travel through space, about as large as the moon base over there." John explained as he pointed at the Hyperion Moon Base, "The Pelican is a much smaller ship used for travel on the planet, as well as from the ship to the ground and vice versa without having to land the ship."

"Well, we should try to find a way to get you in contact with them." Maya suggested.

"It can wait, first we need to get Bloodwing and the upgrade from that facility." John replied before a beep was heard. John made his way to the cliffside in time to see an object fall from the sky and impact at the entrance of the facility. "Gaige, sit this one out." John ordered before climbing down the mountain to the impact zone.

"You heard him. Now be a good girl while we're away." Axton teased.

"If I weren't sick, I'd-" Gaige quickly ran to a nearby cliff and puked again.

"Yo, I'm not responsible for anything that happens to her." Mordecai commented.

"Axton, stay with Gaige." Maya ordered.

"WHAT!?" Axton shouted, "WHY ME!?"

"Mordecai's got his hands full with Bloodwing being kidnapped, adding another worry will not help...and also because you teased her." Maya replied before climbing down the mountain.

"Ha! Karma motherfu-" Gaige once again was cut off by the insisting freedom of her lunch.

111111111

John reached the impact zone to find the entrance wall broken down and a UNSC Ordinance drop at the center. Prying it open, he found a Battle Rifle, spare mags, and a monitor which flickered on.

"Chief," Lasky began, "I hope you're watching this, since this Ordinance drop is programmed to open only to you. We copied the last coordinates that was sent to us from your Pelican...I don't know how long it'll take this to arrive, but I've been given orders to maintain course. I'm trying to get a crew to go after you, but due to the fact that we lost contact about two seconds after your ship jumped, the higher ups have labeled the mission too risky to undertake without further info...or confirmation that you're not KIA. It's stupid, I know, but orders are orders. This doesn't mean I'm going to stop though, I'll keep trying for permission to bring the Infinity to these coordinates, or at the very least a Pelican to extract you and the scientists in. See you soon, Chief."

"Good thing you've got good friends." Maya commented.

"Strange..." John replied, "This message was recorded three years ago." The screen flicked and displayed the message, "SYSTEM PURGE ACTIVATED...COMPLETE" before going dark.

"Hey, what's in that thing?" Gaige asked through the ECHO, "I think I see grenades and something else!"

"A weapon." Maya replied as John retrieved the Battle Rifle and ammo, "Wait, how can you see it?"

"I'm using a telescope Mordecai had lying around." Gaige replied.

"Let's keep going." John commanded and Maya nodded.

111111111

Traveling through the wildlife preserve facility yielded various battles and a few weapons chests that were carelessly left behind, though none of them had useful weapons in them. They had reached the holding cell for experiments when Mordecai contacted them.

"Alright, Blood's cell should be right around the corner." he informed and John swiftly made his way to the corner and peeked around with rifle at the ready, thankfully the room was empty save for the Skags and Stalkers in their cells. John swung his AR onto his shoulder as he pressed buttons on the keypad to Bloodwing's cell while Maya kept watch.

"Hey Axton." Maya called into the ECHO, "How's Gaige?"

"She's alright." Axton replied, "Fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"Good to hear, wouldn't want her to charge in if something happened while she's sick." Maya commented, "How about you?"

"Bored, hungry, but alright." Axton replied, "Thanks for asking, what about you? Get hurt?"

"Nope, I'm alright...thanks." Maya replied, "Chief took a few shots, but his shield is way tougher than ours."

"Its not." John replied as he punched in different codes being given to him by Mordecai."It's just that a lot of the soldiers are a bad shot so when I get hit there's usually enough time for my shields to recharge." The Key pad let out an error beep. "Mordecai none of the codes work."

"Damn it! I just got those fresh off their communications!" Mordecai exclaimed through the ECHO. John shook his head and smashed the back of his AR against the key pad and the door opened.

"...you could have done that earlier." Maya said as she and John went through the doors. The cell was a slightly maintained habitat with a single tree at the end that had blood and feathers at the base. John approached it and kneeled down and picked up one of the feathers to inspect it.

"She's not there?" Mordecai asked before another person's voice came through the ECHO.

"Oh yeah, we moved her." Jack mocked, "We had to run a few test on her."

"Damn it Jack!" Mordecai snapped.

"We'll find her Mordecai." Maya reassured before alarm went off.

"SUBJECT CONTAINMENT FIELDS REMOVED, HANDLE SPECIMENS WITH CARE." an automated voice announced.

"I am going to kill someone." Maya hissed.

"Better be those Skags and not me." Axton replied through the ECHO. Maya and John fought their way through hoards of Skags and Stalkers until they reached an area that appeared to be a large pen roof observation deck.

"Alright, you can have your bird back." Jack commented through the ECHO, "But just so you know, we had her undergo a few experiments." A floor blast door opened to reveal a purple bird at least three times as big as John.

"Bloodwing!" Mordecai exclaimed through the ECHO, but his cry was the last thing Maya and John had their attention on as loud band was heard and they turned to see a huge figure fall from the sky, headed for them. Bloodwing, oblivious to the immense object, took to the sky only to get hit by the giant object and was sent back onto the ground.

"HO-LY FU~CK!" Gaige exclaimed thought the ECHO as the object destroyed a wall nearby Maya and John before managing to stop just before it impacted against the ground. John's communicator crackled and came to life with a familiar voice.

"Enjoying your trip Chief?" the voice asked.

"Lasky?" John asked as he finally recognized the object as a Pelican as it hovered back to them and landed. Four marines piled out of the Pelican as Bloodwing finally shook off her daze from the impact with the pelican. The marines readied their weapons on her while signaling the Pelican to leave as Bloodwing began to claw at the ship.

"You could've told us the LZ was hot!" Lasky exclaimed through the communicator.

"You didn't give me time to." John joked as the Pelican made its escape.

"You think that just because you brought in a few more friends, you'll be able to defeat my new creation?" Jack asked through the ECHO, "She got every element on her side, like FIRE!" Bloodwing landed and a stream of fire was released on her before her body changed to camouflage with the fire before taking off again.

"What, the, fuck is that!?" one of the marines asked as they took cover while Maya and John did the same opposite of them.

"Marines," John called into his communicator, "I need you to distract the bird when she homes in on us."

"Wait! Don't hurt her!" Mordecai exclaimed, "I-I, maybe I can tranquilize her and we'll be able to cure her!"

"Corrosion!" Jack shouted as Bloodwing came down as a stream of corrosion fell onto her where she initially came in from before turning and clawing at one of the marines.

"Get her away from me!" the marine cried out as he fired his AR blindly into the bird. His fellow marines as well as John and Maya aided the cornered marine and managed to force Bloodwing away.

"Electricity!" Jack exclaimed as bolt of electricity landed on Bloodwing before she took to the sky.

"Look out, she's diving!" Mordecai shouted as Bloodwing came down beak first and his the ground, bouncing off, and causing a shockwave of electricity that narrowly missed the marines, though it was close enough to send a small shock through them.

"Let's see slag, corrosion, fire, electricity…" Jack thought out loud before Bloodwing took the time to hover.

"NOW!" John commanded and all of them opened fire on the bird, bringing it down in seconds. Bloodwing came crashing down and lay weakly on the ground. John and Maya slowly approached and noticed the upgrade they came for on a chain around Bloodwing's neck.

"Hey, there it is." She stated while Mordecai scrambled on the ECHO.

"Come on, help me find that tranq!" His voice exclaimed, "Easy Blood, everything's going to be alright."

"Lasky," John called into his communicator as Maya retrieved the upgrade, "do you see the lone mountain like structure nearby?"

"Yeah." Lasky replied.

"Head up there, there are some friends that'll need extraction and-"

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Jack's voice came over the ECHO, "EXPLOSIVE!" John quickly pulled Maya away as Bloodwing let out a pained cry before her head exploded with a pop.

"NOO!" Mordecai shouted.

"You see, this is what happens when you mess with me." Jack said with a voice that literally told you he was smiling, proud of his action.

"JACK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mordecai shouted.

John examined the body before shaking his head and calling into his communicator, "Lasky, we're ready for evac…"

**I'm holding a vote on how to continue or end this as it is very difficult to continue without your opinion and my brain's cooperation, so I have three choices:**

**1) End in the next chapter or so with and ending between happy and tragic.**

**2)Continue, but skip an area of your choice if you believe it must be skipped (if I am already not going to do so).**

**3) Suck it up and continue to the best of my abilities.**

**PLease inbox me your opinions (or if you're a guest, then place your opinion in the review), but if I happen to not get anything, then I'll have to go with 1 or 3. **


End file.
